Haruko, I Send My Belated Confession to the Stars
by touch of oblivion
Summary: just read it and tell me if it's alright or whatever.


Furi Kuri – FLCL

Disclaimer: Gainax owns FLCL, characters, background, etc.

"Raharu Haruha, I Send My Belated Confession to the Stars"

* * *

Mabase. This is a town without a purpose. Except for the Medical Mechanica, that building shaped like an iron, which spits out smoke at the same time every day. Then again, what purpose does that serve? This town which I live, Mabase, it is not unlike myself. Small, null, and boring would best describe it. Still, I can recall a time when it was much the opposite. Sorta.

As I reminisce, I pluck random chords on this double-necked electric guitar. God, how I've come to love this thing. Most of the time, all of the time, I crave Haruko's presence. When did this begin to happen? I used to despise her. She was just too...out there, you know? Way too embarrassing, as well. Grah. What the hell is my problem? Stop it! I don't need this. But still, there is nothing else in which I yearn for that is worth the while. She was worth it. Why'd she have to leave Mabase? Why did she choose to leave me? I thought she wanted me to go with her, riding off on that crazy-looking, high-flying, yellow Vespa of hers. I'd rather her repeatedly hit me over my empty head with her badass Rickenbacker bass guitar than feel this loneliness still. That's right. She used to hit me over my head to see if it would emit strange, robotic characters. The whole while, she was slamming that guitar into my skull to obtain the right robot. Cante. Atmosk. My protector, my friend. That television head of his was downright strange, but he was easy to get along with. When we merged, I was stuck on the inside of his mechanical body, making me see from his point of view. He also made me taller than Haruko. That's the only time I'll ever be tall enough for her. Sigh She always took advantage of my height.

Her poking fun of me and merely thinking I was a good kid used to be fine, I guess. But now, I can't stand it. The more I hung around her, the more cordial I felt towards her, but I wouldn't dare express those feelings soon. Before she left, she saved me from a sadistic policeman determined to saw my head open. Afterwards, I looked at her and I just knew I had to give it to her. Instead, she got to it first and gave me the most mind-blowing kiss I've ever been given. The _only _kiss I've ever been given. Funny, the woman I once despised gave me a kiss that I enjoyed. That is the same kiss that I desire.

I suppose this could describe the cliché term "Love-hate relationship". In my life, though, it all isn't cliché, because this kind of thing never happens. Especially in Mabase, this pitiful, dull void. I don't belong here. I don't believe I belong anywhere on Earth, but maybe I could've found out going away with Raharu. Ah, well. I shall be stuck writhing on this rusty blade (A/N: I used this line from a Johnny The Homicidal Maniac episode. Gotta love 'Nny!) until she comes for me or I find my way away.

I come back to the present, and I'm still sitting on the porch upstairs, plucking that E string over and over. It's driving me insane, it's as monotonous as my life. What is with all these metaphors? Drive me off the deep end, as long as it saves me from my lecherous father, my irritating grandfather, that arsonist Mamimi, and all the rest of this horrid town. I look at those stars, a countless existence. They beckon for me, asking me, "When will you accommodate us? Come forward and claim us as your own! Be with us alongside your lover." I ask them, "Who is this lover of mine?" and they answer me, "The answer lies within, foolish child. Remember your longing."

I know whom I wish to be with for the rest of my crazed life. It's about time I get to save _her_. I want to save her from her addiction of wandering the galaxy alone. I know I am but a boy of twelve, but I can learn everything I need to know. For now, I shall bear this solitude, but I will not bear the thought of keeping everything in. I look down at this guitar, and I quietly run my hand from the neck, over the strings, to the base. I know it is perverse, probably the cause of being around my father's lewdness, but as lovingly as I stroke this guitar, I long to do the same to her.

Looking to those stars, those who question me and my being here on Earth, I decide to let it out right here, right now. Taking a quick glance at my treasure, my guitar, I take a deep breath. "Raharu Haruha, I send my belated confession to the stars! I am so in love with you..."

Mabase. My unwanted refuge. When will I escape its gaping maw for something better? For some place better? For someone better? Maybe, one day, when I learn to fly that Vespa, I will find her and make her mine.


End file.
